dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Inugami
" I'll Kill everything you love... like they killed everything I loved. " Obito-uchiha-obito-32258700-1066-1215.jpg Uchiha.Obito.full.1393382.jpg Apperance He has spikey black hair. One of his eyes glows a bright red while the other is white. Signifying the corrupted Oni he has created from abosrbing so many Oni's within one being. Being the pennical of Oni evolution and creating a deformed and hellish beast within at the same time. He's typically seen in his Shinobi like attire, a scar on his face to signify a deep trauma there, or some kind of reconstruction. 3dec05888caeb5a1a7662d31ab968990.jpg 63bfb1c6c95715b586cfd270409424b0.jpg NARUTO.full.1659697.jpg 5481d32f7bd039bf13262394c4484db8.jpg b1c446b1ffbf62aaca1f45292996055c.jpg c12c50f057d827ed1c727bb8d6a014b9.jpg d3796fddf1c06a6132e5907898f8643f.jpg Tobi.600.1247979.jpg 95b468111341e0a10ac8a901e36883b1.jpg Uchiha.Obito.600.1483055.jpg Uchiha.Obito.600.1800245.jpg Uchiha.Obito.600.1746649.jpg Uchiha.Obito.full.1810935.jpg Behavior/Personality Inugami has devoured 15 universes worth of Onis and Onihorudas. Sometimes there personailies mesh with his own. Various voices shifting in and out of his head at once. However when he abosrbed Geneation X/Time line X Kin Tasanagi's soul, he had been conflicted and despite him not being good, he also wasn't evil. To adjust to the actions and evil deeds he commited while co-existing as one with Inugami. He created failsafe personalites so that he'd have something to blame the sadistic actions on, and therefore not blaming Himself '' Directly. Inugami allows Kin to do most of the work for him, so that he doesnt have to do much himself. His personalites shift his additude and also his power scaling ( Meaning if he shifts to another personality, his power resets as if someone else has stepped into the fight in his stead. ) Uchiha.Obito.600.1640341.jpg The personalities are: *'''Kiryo is the orator and suave manipulator, and is in control for most of I'nugami's actions. He was created to persuade the six other psychics to join his cause. Its been noted by the other mind states that he's a prideful man who talks too much. Of the known personalities, he is the second spiritually strongest. His color in Inugami's mind is light green or purple. Kiryo seems to echo Inugami's sentiments, showing passionate kindness to animals and children. *'Kage is a violent foul-mouthed personality, formed in the wake of the breakdown Kin/Inugami suffered after losing his family within his time-line. His emergence causes the formation of a gun barrel over his whole right hand, ( He lost his hand in a battle and had it automail augmented so that it allows him to fire raw chi from its barrol along with actual bullets. )but he is not the strongest of the seven personalities. He was the killing specialist of the known personalities, deriving sadistic pleasure from incapacitating his victims, and was known to kill puppies and small children for his amusement. He says that he was created to do the dirty work; all the stuff that Kin/Inugami and the others couldn't tolerate, much less do. As such, he is the physical manifestation of Inugami hatred towards humanity. He seems to possess great physical strength. *'Kami' is a childish and sensitive figure in charge of Kami emotions, oftentimes emerging late at night to cry over the implications of the plan. Like Kin, she cares about the Human Realm, but understands humans must die for their sins. Her color in Inugami mind is green. *'Shino '''takes care of the burdening errands that Inugami/Kin would have to deal with: shopping, cooking, cleaning, driving, etc. Its implied often that Shino is the one with his eyes shut and never speakiing. This explains Inugami personalities and in the background with Shino while he sarcastically remarks about Inugami/Kin extreme love for the world. His color in Inugami's mind is orange. *'Katon''' is the part of Inugami that cares the most about animals and plants. He was the one who likely convinced the five other personalities that there only problems are refined around humans. *Maniacal *Sadistic *Pyshotic *Narcissstic *Feral Minded *Power Hungry *Evil Roleplay Allignment *Lawful Evil 'Occupation/Class' '''''World Eater.. 'Fighting Style' Master Practioner of Thunderous Boxing, Kaijur Karate, Thunderous Paw, and Thunderous Ninjutsu. ' 'Chi Form ' The Endless Hadou : Its the Hadou that taps directly into the Univeres Hadou. Can only be obtained after abosrbing the Spectre. 'Chi Base' (Optional) *Destruction Chi *Fortifcation Chi *Mental Chi 'Power' Inugami is a compilation of different Oni's and Onihorudas. However when he devoured his father and Kin within his respected time line. He gained both of there skills and abilites. ( Meaning he can use any of the powers Kin or Keyth Tasanagi has on their pages. ) Making him extremly versatile. He also had his heart replaced with that of someone from the Dragoon race, so he can use Ninpo Techniques. Which can only be used orginally by the Dragoons. Making him extermly deadily in combat. He uses the darkness within all universes to travel from dimension to dimension. The user can create and manipulate black holes, a region of space time where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping.The user can control the size of black hole, and move it around in space to "suck up" everything in its path. Black holes can allow the Time Travel to the future: their immense gravity slows time (this effect increases with proximity). A few minutes or hours may pass for the user near the event horizon, and when they leave, they may find it's hundreds of years in the future. ''' *Absolute Darkness/Shadow Manipulation *Telekinesis *Chaos Chi/ Energy *Chaos Empowerment *Black Hole Creation *Negate other users with Black Hole Creation *Size Manipulation of the black holes. *Limited Space-Time Manipulation *Space-Time Distortion *Time Reduction *Time Stopping ''The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdOOLRccenE )'' ''The charred body that once belonged to Unborn/Langston lie on the cold desolate ground of the Skylands burned to a crisp until... a man with dark black wings floated down from the heavens with an enterouage of other winged men and women. His wings had been completely black however and his eyes glowed a bright gold unlike the others with him. His hair a dark obsidian black that swayed left to right in the air before he hovered his right hand over the broken form before him'' ''???: Look at you. No child of mine will be beaten so easily. Rise again.'' ''He'd fire a beam of energy into the burned form restoring life to it, only to then pull Unborn from Langston's sleeping body that had now been restored back to life. Unborn had been on his knees, panting as he looked up to the man whom had restored him'' ''Unborn: Panting You!'' ''He'd attempt to punch the dark haired figure before his fist simply phased through him and he was knocked back, as the dark haired and golden eyes angel blasted Unborn back to the ground with a snap of his fingers'' ''Unborn: Damn you! Inugami....'' ''Inugami: Long time no see... Son. I see this universe even got the best of you, like i thought it would. Shameful.'' ''Unborn: I'm not ready yet! I was supposed to conquer this world first, and then face you myself!'' ''Inugami: You were never meant to take this world.'' ''Unborn: What?! What do you 'Meant''' ''Inugami: isn't it obvious? I knew you'd come here, looking for me. So I came here, and waited for you to before I made my next move. I needed an assessment on my enemies before i charged into battle. And it seems they do indeed have anomalies here.'' ''Unborn: Wait... What! Y-You knew i'd follow you here!?'' ''Inugami: That's right. This universe has mortals in it, that the other previous universes do not. There's a reason why this universe has the strongest versions of the others dimensions. I plan to find out why. But I've seen several anomalies already. Zane Harper, the Warlock whom's destiny is to become something linked to the very creatures she hunts. Broderick Pearson, the young Titan with power he has yet to break from the mold. A power that will even challenge me in the times to come if i do not play my cards right. Tobi, the Dark Prince Warlock whom will change the tide of the supernatural world as wel all know it soon enough, along with his brothers, Axel, Zach, and even Conan. Cho Kiryu the wolf who follows his own path. Despite all odds. And then... the one who defeated you...'' ''By this time, Langston's eyes were starting to crack open, as he watched the godly figure hover above Inugami'' ''Inugami: The Wolf-Prophet, the Key to the supernatural world. And many, many more. This world is filled with what i call ' Variables' that's what makes this universe the strongest! That's why i have to kill these variables before they reach adult-hood. Or there power may be even to much for me. But you've given me a bit of information already. You've seen a few of them in action thanks to that one over there.'' ''He said pointing to Langston, Unborn's eyes lighting up with fear'' ''Ingaumi: Because of him, i'll have a bit more information on how to fight these ' Variables' and handle them accordingly. You've played your part well, son. Now, its time to come home.'' ''Unborn: NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME-AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!'' After these events, its easily indicated that Inugami has acencded to some form of god hood. Inugami would destroy him, absorbing his soul into him, his eyes flashing a bright blue for a moment as Inugami submerged himself deep within the subconscious of Inugami. His memories becoming his own. Langston would groan and Inugami would smirk before he and the others with him all took flight into the air, moving at the speed of light. Leaving the teen in the wilderness to fend for himself. *Trancendent physiology- User with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Being, entering a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can overcome the limitations of physical existence and also become independent of it. User is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural and magical to outside viewer. While they can enter into the material universe, becoming immanent, their true being is outside the existence and thus both independent and outside everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. As they are able to perceive the existence in completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. * Mythological Mimicry- User with this ability can use the powers of a deity or deities from mythology. For example, if someone wanted to gain the power of Zeus, they would gain electrokinesis, aerokinesis, and (possibly) asterokinesis. While the user can become incredibly powerful once mastering this power, it also shares the same weakness as Mythic Physiology, and is limited by the amount of knowledge concerning the deities. Users with this power will be weaker than those who wield the "true" version of this power. *God Mode- The user is able to enter a state which allows limitless godlike abilities, skills and traits making them nearly unstoppable with capabilities and powers that transcend all of the users basic limits whether physical, spiritual, mental, etc. With this power the user may gain virtually any kind of supernatural powers to the point of making them Nigh Omnipotence. Controlled God Mode: Users that possess control over this mode will be able retain their thought in the process, and not go berserk, while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat their target. War God Mode: Most users lose their sense of humanity and goes berserk, making them ominous and evil. Their physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing them to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries with only one goal to defeat their enemy. *Monotheistic Deity- User with this ability either is or can transform into a Monotheistic Deity: a supreme transcendent being that created and rules over all of existence. They have absolute power and unquestionable authority over everything, they are literally God, the strongest and most powerful being in all of creation. *Divinity- The user of this ability has divine powers, which can be gained a number of different ways: User is a divine being or has divine ancestry. User has been transformed into a deity, either by another god or by Worship Empowerment. User channels, or acts as a vessel for, the power/soul of a deity. User has mimicked or stolen powers from a deity. User is enhanced or evolved to the point of godhood. Note that divine power levels are variable: weak or mortal users may only count as Demigods, while the most advanced users may be Omnipotent. Allies/Enemies *The Tasanagi Family *The Universe '''Background Inugami grew up with his pyschotic mother along with his sister, where she whisked the both of them to The Dark Zone. His mother took the place as High Queen after Nocturne in This time line, so Inugami grew up as royalty along with his sister. A prohecy was given to him... telling him that he would be the one to restore balance to the worlds. A great evil known as the Spector would come to all worlds in hopes to devour it whole. And only the Oni-Killian would be able to stop it. Or so the prohecy said... Inugami didnt take heed to this legend however. ' sample-5daf3e8c695a0f164a4ff50961d7c8de.jpg '''Soon enough moving back to earth where he grew up for the great majority of his life before he returned to earth at the age of 16 where he lived Kin's normal life up until the Sector Games. Kasaihana was destryoed and the battle was lost... After the lost of Suzume and Keiko he lost his sanity, and joined the Infinites as one of there head operatives. The infities were a group created to combat there godly dicatators, however they were too strong and they had to flee to another time-line... ' 'During the start of His Infintes career he went by the name of Oni-Inu - He used to wear a blue color. Real name, Kin Tasanagi. As the successor to his master, Oni-Inu and later, the grandmaster of the Lin Tao clan, an organization of Kasaihana warriors often mistaken as ninjas due to their costumes. Like most clan members, Oni-Inu dresses in blue. After his battle with Zeus he has a scar over his right eye. Also he wears the Dragon Medallion, an item of great power given to him by his mother when he was young. And later on he sports armored plating adorned with dragon markings. True to his moniker, he is a master over the element of ice after abosrbing Okami in his realm and becoming one with him compltely, using it in a variety of defensive and offensive ways. This is a Kin Tasanagi from a time where they lost against the Gods and has come to work as a Mercenary in this time so that he may make a fortune in his futures time. A cold blooded killer, he is the Last Tasanagi to ever live in his time period though he does not go by that name anymore. ' After Ark 24 Episode 20: Closing the gates of heaven A new leader was made to rule over The cult. Inugami Zaito was his name. Or better yet, Oni-Inu. After absorbing the oni soul of Zaito, he would have gained all the power of the Oni.However he keeps and can retain his mental state unlike others who have had the Oni within them,this may fall into the simple fact that he is indeed a Tasanagi, the creators and most gene potent Onihorudas. It has dwarfed his apperance to that of his early 20's. Making him look alot like Kin Tasanagi his pastself. People may even get him mixed up now. He still has all of his ice abilites now, but now he has the Oni's Zaito'spower of shadow and shadow manipulation from all scales of its useage no matter the extent. He has ''ABSOLUTE SHADOW MANIPULATION. '' '' Uchiha.Obito.600.1818651.jpg '' ''Before the event known as ' The Exodus of life ' Inugami would have fought Kin Tasanagi in Time Line X ( The Oringal YMRP time line ) The battle would have resulted in the both of them dropping there differnces and becoming one... with there power doubled now they soon killed there father Keyth Tasanagi, absorbing his power and all of his skill, they even killed Sora his younger brother... with this new found power Inugami abosrbed every Onihourda in Time line X except Connor Ryoji. The Infiites were taken over by his Daughter Pandora whom began to hunt her father for his deeds. He would have escaped however... he now ventures from time-line to time line abosrbging all Onihorrudas and Oni in attempts to gain abosulute power. Soon enough... he did meet the Spectre, but with his new power he devoured even its power and became the new Spectre... So far he's desrtyoed 11 Universes and he's currently on the way to this one right now. '' " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! '''APPROVED BY Keyosworld (talk) 19:27, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Generation 1 Category:Generation X Category:Wolfblood